Surge
by OneWhoCharms
Summary: Gwen has been called a lot of things, freak, abomination, mutant, X man. Havok/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Run children, run away!_

_I have got a beast at bay_

The multicoloured jukebox echoed out the songs lyrics to the few customers the dinner had. It's usual crowd of burley bearded check shirt clad truckers, who could stand to lose a few pounds were crowded into their booths, most just sat by themselves drinking coffee, Gwen didn't mind those ones.

She balanced the two plates of greasy burgers and salty fries to the truckers table.

"Here you go" she mumbled setting them down on the table

"Thanks peaches" one of spat out before digging into his food.

"You can pay at the counter" she said, beginning to turn away

"Sure you don't want me to work it off" the other leered

Gwen just walked away without a comment, but not before the man was able to reach out and actually smack her ass. She froze on the spot, she turned her head just enough to catch him chuckling out of the corner of her eye. The sight of him made her clench her fists but like she always did, she let it slide.

She was making her way over to the next table in her section when Brandy called out to her.

"What's up?" she asked

"I want you to take the rest of the day off" her boss said blandly

"Are you having a stroke?" Gwen couldn't help but say, Brandy never let you go home before your shift was over unless she fired you.

"I'm fine, get your stuff and go" Brandy was looking off into space

Gwen gave her an odd look "am I still getting paid for today?"

Brandy nodded, Gwen didn't argue.

After she pulled her bag and jacket from her locker she made her way to her car, only to find a man with combed back hair wearing a leather jacket leaning against the hood, she quickened up her pace

"Hey!" she shouted

"Miss Stele" he said calmly, not making a move

"Get off my car" She ordered planting herself a few feet away from him

"Feisty" he commented with no change in expression, he pulled one hand out of his pocket and gestured behind her "please meet my associate"

She turned around to see a brown haired man with startling blue eyes in a tweed jacket walking towards them, he held a hand out for her to shake

"Charles Xavier" he introduced

"Who the hell-" Gwen was cut off by a voice in her head

_No need for language dear, we're here to make you an offer_

After a moment of hesitation she asked what offer

"The kind where you won't get spanked in exchange for pie" the one leaning on her Impala said

After a short moment of consideration Gwen replied "I'm listening"

"Excellent" Charles said walking towards the car

"Have you ever been to Virginia" the other one asked, he made a gesture with his hand and her Impala's doors swung open.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was sufficiently club like, something like the reck room back at college, at least if Gwen was remembering it right, the other so-called mutants, we're gathered around a coffee table close to a wall that was mainly taken up by a window looking out onto the empty courtyard.

The chit-chat had been light until the blonde who Charles had introduced as his sister Raven perkily announced that they should have code names

"We're government agents now, we should have secret code names"

No one objected to the idea, immediately

"I wanna be called Mystique" she stated

The guy with a mop of curly hair who had called himself Sean Cassidy said "damn I wanted to be called Mystique!" as a joke

"Too bad I called it,besides" with that she morphed into a full scale replica of him, clothes, voice and all "I'm way more mysterious than you"

Everybody applauded in amazement, Raven shifted back and turned to Sean

"What about you?" she asked

He hunched up his shoulders in thought "I'm going to be... Banshee!"

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" the guy, uh...Hank!, asked

"You may want to cover your ears..." Sean said getting up from his seat

Everyone, albeit hesitantly, did so, Sean looked at the glasses on the table, he then shoot some sort of high pitched out of his mouth but misdirected his shriek and shattered the large paned window instead, everybody laughed, including Gwen.

Raven then turned to the pretty dark haired girl, Angel Salvador "what about you?"

She stood up, removing her jacket "Well my, uh, 'stage name' is Angel" Sean let out a flirtatious whistle "and it kind of fits"

She turned her back to us and let us all watch in awe as the tattoos wrapped around her arms unraveled and became dragonfly like wings.

"You can fly?" Raven cried with glee

Angel then turned to face the shattered window "and there's this" she said before she spat out an acidic ball which landed squarely on the head of the statue outside, everyone burst out in admiring laughter

Angel then turned to face Darwin as her wings folded away "Darwin, what's your name?"

Armando Muñoz then nodded with an answer "Well, Darwin's already a nickname... and it fits: "adapt to survive" and all... Check this"

He got up from the couch and walked over to a fish aquarium nearby, dunked his head under the water and suddenly gills grew on the side of his face. Everyone applauded

"Thank you!" he said theatrically

He turned to face Hank "What about you?"

Alex Summers, quickly cut short the glug of his beer in order to voice his comment before Hank could answer "How about Bigfoot?"

Hank looked down to the ground timidly while Raven looked over to Alex with a new aggression "Well you know what they say about guys with big feet, and you're are kinda small..."

A chorus of "oohs" and chuckles sounded from around the group, definite attraction between those two.

'Darwin' then cut the amusement short by asking "What is your gift, Alex? What can you do?"

Alex shrugged, sinking back into his chair and hunching up his shoulders simultaneously "I-I can't. I can't do it. Not here"

"Could you do it outside?" Darwin asked, Alex made no response which caused Darwin to Grin "Come on!"

Everybody began to follow follow Darwin's lead, chanting Alex's name in an attempt to get him to demonstrate as they had. He didn't budge.

Gwen's mother once told her, if someone is afraid to move, offer them a hand before pushing them.

Gwen looked over at Alex from her seat, she tilted her head, studying him for a moment. His sandy blonde hair, his beat up leather jacket and his sculpted features. There was something about him.

"if you show off, I'll go first" Gwen said, sounding confident, it scilenced off the rest off the group, Alex looked at her a little taken back, she couldn't quite tell you why but under his gaze her confident visage deteriorated and her eyes slid down to the coffe table demurely before looking back up at him again "I can't do it in here either"

He got up from his chair and walked over to the broken window, he put one foot on the base and then turned back to her and held out his hand, Gwen got up from her chair walked over to him and offered him her hand, very gentlemanly he helped her over the jagged glass that remained of the window and together they walked out into the corner of the courtyard.

It wasn't until later she'd realise how long that walk seemed to feel, or how quite everyone else seemed to be. Gwen had gotten used to suppressing it, clenching her fists and tightening it into a ball in her stomach, letting it out, although something she swore she would never do, was relatively easy.

She strolled further along the courtyard until she was standing under one of the lights that lined the veranda, Gwen clenched her hand into a fist and held it over her head. The feeling started in her stomach and then began spreading the pins and needles like sensation spread throughout her body, like a fire on the inside of her skin that only required 90% of her will power and mental functions to channel into her arm, once she felt a sufficient amount of charge filling up from her fingertips to her wrist she flicked open her fingers and the all to familiar blue-white sparks blossomed across her palm and arced upwards towards the light bulb,it burst on impact but the overcharge then traveled along the connecting wires and one by one each bulb lighting the courtyard grew brighter and brighter before burst with a high pitched pop and then followed by the tinkling of broken glass on the ground.

Gwen looked back at Alex who was starring at her, almost with empathy, her attention was taken from him when everyone else started clapping.

"you can shoot lightning!" Raven exclaimed

Gwen shrugged, swiping her hand across the material cladding her hips, even though there was no dirt on it.

"technically I generate electricity" she turned her head back to Alex (who was still watching) and gave him a flirtatious smirk "of various Watts and Voltages"

"So do we start calling you bug-zapper now?" Sean joked

"nah, electra" Darwin weighed in

"your name should be Surge!" Raven exclaimed, Gwen nodded as it was kind of weirdly appropriate, a hat tip to the sensation that passed under her skin when she let the sparks out.

Gwen strolled back into the room and once she was over the threshold she looked back at Alex and called out "alright Mr Summers it's your turn"

Alex walked further out into the courtyard, so they all had to lean out the window in order to keep him in view

"Get back!" Alex yelled at them as he readied himself, they did...but then immediately returned to our positions

"Get back!

Like out of a three stooges bit they held their position

Alex just looked away from the group "Whatever" he sighed

Alex rocked his body back and forth like he was swinging a hola hoop as blades of red energy swirled around him and flew around until he launched them out of him and at the statue, slicing it off at the torso.

While everyone else jumped and cheered at the display Gwen was just looking at Alex, the look on his face that said he felt sick to his stomach every time he even thought about it...something they had in common. No one was able to think of a name, until Raven's face lit up

"We should call you Havoc"

The others nodded and mumbled agreements and with a little bitterness Alex agreed out loud

We looked around at each other Mystique, Banshee, Angel, Darwin, Bigfoot, Surge and Havoc.

"So what do we do now?" Darwin asked

Angel slid her eyes from person to person, Alex took another swig from his bottle, Hank shifted uncomfortably on the spot and Gwen looked around the room and spotted a juke box in the corner she walked over and pressed the tip of her index finger against certain buttons and music filled up the empty conversation.

"I say we christen the new team!" Gwen called over the growing tunes

The new mutants cheered.

XXX

Angel and Hank were occupying the ceiling, Raven and Gwen were half jumping half dancing on the sofa and Alex was busy trying to bust through Darwin's now rock hard exterior with a smashed chair leg. It was like when Gwen was staying in L.A. and she would spend most of her non-working time in clubs, swaying around in dark spots burying bad memories under blaring bass tones. It was fun...until agent McTaggert appeared with the strictness of a school teacher.

"what is going on?!" she shouted, the music died down as if on Que, Hank and Angel returned to the floor, Raven and Gwen stepped off the couch and Darwin shifted his skin back to it's normal state

"what happened to the statue?" she asked

"It was Alex" Hank stuttered

Through the crowd Alex turned back to glare at Hank

"No Havoc!" Raven interjected "we have to call him Havoc that's his name now" she turned her attention back to Eric and Charles and walked towards them.

"and we were thinking..." she pointed to Charles "you should be Professor X" she pointed to Eric "and you should be Magneto"

Eric didn't say anything for minute, just looked at them without expression

"exceptional" he said blandly before walking off

"I expect more from you" Charles said to Raven coldly "much more", then he walked off too leaving us feeling like a bunch of students.


End file.
